Over the years, a variety of designs have been created that attempt to maximize the efficiency of moving an oar-powered boat through water. However, in comparison to these previous designs, the invention described herein eliminates both the high cost maintenance and the complicated mechanical arrangements associated with other systems, which add to the weight to the boat and complexity to the system. While other systems use push-pull mechanisms or complex gearing, this invention uses stretchable, retracting members such as springs or elastic cords to store energy and release it to aid a rower's stroke. Furthermore, other front-facing systems have oar configurations which create many problems including restricting the motion of the oars. Finally, systems which use a rack-and-pinion type of gear drive require excessive maintenance and frequent replacement, which can be very costly.
Other inventions have also recognized the benefit of utilizing springs. However, those inventions are easily distinguishable from the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 88,013 (“the '013 patent”) discloses a boat-oar that will necessarily “feather” as it is thrown or pushed out of the water, and the boat is propelled in the same direction faced by the oarsmen. The '013 patent utilized a spring attached to the oar to aid the oarsman in raising the oar from the water, but specifically stated that the spring must not be attached to the end of the oar, but rather should be attached roughly one-third of the distance toward the handle.